This invention relates to an automotive engine and more particularly to an improved exhaust, intake and accessory drive arrangement for an automotive engine.
The use of transverse engines is widely adapted in many applications, such as in front wheel drive, front engine configurations or rear engine, rear wheel drive configurations. Normally, the engine extends transversely across the engine compartment and is disposed on one side of the final drive. Usually this type of configuration is employed with in-line engines and it is the normal practice to place the exhaust manifold of the engine at the forward or leading side of the engine. As a result, the air flow through the engine compartment tends to cool the exhaust manifold. Although this may have advantages in some applications, where a catalyzer is employed for treating the exhaust gases, the cooling of the exhaust gases before they reach the catalyzer can deteriorate the performance of the catalytic system. In fact, if the exhaust gases are cooled to too great an extent, the catalyzer will be ineffective.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved exhaust system for a transversely disposed automotive engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved catalytic exhaust gas treatment system for a transverse automotive engine.
It is, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved structure for the engine compartment of a vehicle that will absorb impacts on collision and protect the occupants.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an induction system for a transversely disposed front engine wherein the induction system is constructed so as to afford a crushability factor on impact and also so as to automatically effect a slowing of the speed of the engine.
Although the use of transverse engines has a number of advantages, the transverse disposition of the engine normally places the major components of the engine in close proximity to the passenger compartment. As a result, many of the noises generated by the engine are more readily transmitted to the engine occupants. Although insulation can afford some reduction of this noise, it is not the complete answer.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for a transverse engine wherein the engine construction is such that it will itself dampen certain extraneous noise from transmission to the passenger compartment.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an engine layout wherein accessories of the engine are surrounded by components of the engine to effect silencing without adversely effecting servicing.